Descendencia
by Marigabi
Summary: Y Sasuke se la llevó a arrastras a su habitación, al diablo con la cena, ya saldría a comprar algo el mismo, tampoco era como si su esposa supiera cocinar. Además tenían cosas más importantes que hacer, ahora que Sarada empezaba a mostrar sentimientos por el mocoso Uzumaki, debían tener más hijos ya fuera para que la cuidaran o para preservar el nombre del Clan Uchiha.


Lalalalala~ no tengo nada importante que decir aqui, asi que a leer:

* * *

><p><strong>Descendencia<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era bien sabido por toda Konoha que el patriarca actual del Clan Uchiha vagaba por el mundo ninja mientras hacía… bueno, nadie estaba del todo seguro de lo que hacía, lo cierto era que pasa más tiempo rondando por ahí que en la aldea.

Es por ello, que ha su regreso había cosas que Sasuke Uchiha esperaba que siguieran ahí, como por ejemplo la aldea, porque Sasuke imploraba cada vez que volvía que el séptimo Hokage no hubiera destruido Konoha, que Sarada siguiera creciendo fuerte y sana para seguir entrenándola, que su esposa le recibiera con un sonrisa y un "_Okaeri, Sasuke-kun_" y que en la nevera hubieran suficientes tomates aguardando su llegada.

Oh si, Sasuke espera ciertas cosas, pero nada en el mundo lo había preparado para ver esta escena a su llegada, había abierto la puerta de su hogar y nadie había notado su presencia, no hubo una Sakura diciendo "_Okaeri, Sasuke-kun_", ni una Sarada corriendo a sus brazos diciendo "_papá_", en realidad hace algún tiempo que había dejado de hacerlo pero Sasuke todavía esperaba que le recibiera así.

Recorrió en silencio la sala de estar y se adentro a la cocina, abrió la nevera y se encontró con la reserva de tomates que Sakura compraba para él, tomó uno y siguió recorriendo su hogar mientras se lo comía; subió las escaleras y mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pudo escuchar voces de su esposa y su hija desde la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Sarada, se planto allí en silencio, al otro lado de la pared a escuchar su conversación.

—¡Los chicos son todos idiotas! —gritó Sarada.

—¿Qué hizo Bolt ahora? —preguntó nerviosa Sakura.

—Se escapó durante el paseo escolar y casi sale de la aldea si Sensei no se lo hubiera impedido, fue incluso más estúpido que cuando pinto los rostros de los Hokages—ella se ajusto los lentes—. Si no le hubiera contado a Aburame-sensei ¿Quién sabe qué habría pasado?

Sasuke no se sorprendió de que el mocoso fuera tan parecido al tonto de su padre, Sakura en cambio sonrió con gracia y le pregunto a su hija:

—Nee~ Sarada-chan ¿no le has estado poniendo mucha atención a Bolt últimamente?

Ambos Uchihas tuvieron reacciones muy peculiares, al otro lado de la pared Sasuke frunció el ceño en señal de molestia, Sarada en cambio la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y con voz nerviosa comenzó a justificarse.

—¡Cla-claro que no! Es que…que… él es muy ruidoso y es imposible no darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo ¡sí, eso es!

—¿No será que te gusta Bolt-kun? —preguntó pícaramente su madre.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Claro que no, él es molesto.

—¿Sabes que si te casas con Bolt-kun podríamos ser familia del Hokage? ¿no te regalo flores en tu ultimo cumpleaños?

El rostro de Sarada estaba completamente rojo, Sakura no podía distinguir si era por la vergüenza o por el enojo, tal vez se había excedido un poco mientras bromeaba.

—¡Diablos! Te dije que era molesto, no hay forma de que me guste ese idiota.

—Ya, ya, iré a preparar la cena, así que cálmate un poco.

Un largo suspiro salio de los labios de Sakura, "_ah, la adolescencia está llegando_" pensó, salió lentamente por la puerta y Sasuke pudo apreciar a su hija ligeramente sonrojada y mirando hacia otro lado mientras murmuraba varias veces "_Él es una molestia_", supo enseguida que no era una buena señal. Cuando Sakura cerró la puerta se encontró para su gran sorpresa con Sasuke a unos cuantos pasos, a un disgustado Sasuke si quieren saber.

—Okaeri, Sasuke-kun—le dijo mientras le besaba suavemente la mejilla antes de proseguir su camino hasta la cocina—. Iba a ir a preparar la cena ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

Pero antes de que siguiera avanzando Sasuke le cogió del hombro para detenerla y la atrajo hacia él.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó ella extrañada.

—Si—sentenció con voz firme y seca—. Necesitamos más hijos.

—¿Eh? —Sakura le miró sin entender.

—Necesitamos más hijos, Sakura—le dijo al oído, haciéndola estremecer al escuchar su voz tan cerca—. Y los necesitamos ahora.

Y Sasuke se la llevó arrastrada a su habitación, al diablo con la cena, ya saldría a comprar algo el mismo, tampoco era como si su esposa supiera cocinar. Además tenían cosas más importantes que hacer, ahora que Sarada empezaba a mostrar sentimientos por el mocoso Uzumaki, debían tener más hijos ya fuera para que la cuidaran o para preservar el nombre del Clan Uchiha.

Porque Sasuke Uchiha sabia, muy para su desgracia, que su hija terminaría formando parte de la familia Uzumaki tarde o temprano.

Pero nada evitaría que intentara impedirlo mientras pudiera, tal vez debía ir a visitar la casa del Hokage.

* * *

><p><strong>Pase un gran susto cuando la termine y publique porque se puso en un formato muuuuuuy raro e inentendible.<strong>

**Creo que quedo medio raro, un poco fumado quizás...**

**Gracias por leer!**

_**"Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz, un comentario dejaras aquí :D**_


End file.
